The invention is directed to rail guns and more particularly to rail guns that use chemical energy and produce electromagnetic force to launch a projectile from a gun barrel.
Electromagnetic launchers (ELM) and electromagnetic gun (EMG) are well known in the prior art.
In a co-pending patent application of which I am a coinventor with George Lasker having Ser. No. 07/192,980 and was filed on May 12, 1988, now abandoned in favor of 07/403077, is directed to a synchronous inductive magnetic gun. This application discusses the background of magnetic gun development.
All of the known prior art is directed either to chemical energy guns which have been in existence since gun power was discovered and electromagnetic energy guns that have just recently came into importance due to the recernt need of high velocity projectiles.
None of the prior art has developed the use of a combination of chemical and electromagnetic energies to propel a projectile or to develop any such energy combination for a useful purpose.
This invention is directed to taking advantage of chemical energy to produce electromagnetic energy which is utilized to increased the expected velocity of a projectile exiting from a gun barrel.
There has been no combination of these energies to propel a projectile until the emergence of this invention.